Certain fabric types and constructions require dry cleaning. Dry cleaning typically involves the use of non-aqueous, lipophilic fluids as the solvent or cleaning solution. While cleaning with lipophilic fluids eliminates or minimizes fabric damage, lipophilic fluids have poor hydrophilic and/or combination soil removal capabilities. However, such soils may be efficiently removed by cleaning additives. Unfortunately cleaning additives, such as bleaching materials are sparingly soluble in lipophilic fluids, and ineffective in lipophilic fluids as such materials deposit unevenly on fabrics thus causing fabric damage. As a result, pre-treating and/or pre-spotting compositions are used to remove tough soils. As, pre-treating and/or pre-spotting are time consuming and generally limited to spot removal, there is a need for compositions that can be used to provide a lipophilic fluid with bleaching capabilities, lipophilic fluid cleaning compositions having bleaching capabilities and processes of making and using same.